Greased Lightnin´
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Mohinder resulta bastante desconcertante cuando quiere. Y cuando no quiere también. ::PeterMohinder::


No tengo... Realmente no tengo una explicación para esto. ¿Vale? Es la sociedad. Es culpa de la sociedad

**FANDOM:** Heroes  
**PAREJA:** Peter/Mohinder  
**RATING:** NC-17 (SÍ, Peter/Mohinder¡y hay smut! Así que puedo sentirme libre de utilizar el número 19 de la tabla de vicios xD)  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** a ver, quiero que quede algo muy claro antes de que leáis esto. Estaba de exámenes, lo que significa que ni funcionaba bien, ni tenía tiempo para ello. Lo que significa que CRACK, y hormonas y eso. También, todos aquellos que no hayan visto Grease, buscad un vídeo de Greased Lightnin´ o no entenderéis la magnitud del asunto. Tercero, FLUFF. Y posiblemente crack. Y smut. Y básicamente es que me aburre mucho estudiar¿sabéis? se esconde

0o0

* * *

0o0

Llama tres veces a la puerta, unos buenos treinta segundos entre cada golpe, y apoyándose en la pared mientras espera. Su mano está a medio camino del cuarto golpe, cuando oye pasos que se arrastran, muebles que se mueven y tropiezan.

Cuando Mohinder abre la puerta, lo primero que Peter piensa es que está pálido. Aunque claro, ese pensamiento es relativamente estúpido.

-Dios, parece que te ha pasado una apisonadora por encima.

Mohinder entorna los ojos. Piensa _Yo también te quiero_, y a Peter se le encoge un poco el estómago sin saber por qué. Ojos vidriosos y rizos pegados a la frente por el sudor. En realidad dice "yo también me alegro de verte, Peter", y se apoya en el marco de la puerta casi por inercia.

- Lo siento – musita. Se nota las mejillas arder durante un momento y una sonrisa que baila en la comisura de sus labios -. Sólo quería... ¿Estás bien?

Mohinder aparta la mirada y apoya la cabeza contra la madera. "Sí, claro."

Peter ladea la cabeza y le observa fijamente. Dos segundos, y el dorso de su manos está sobre la frente de Mohinder, y éste sólo puede poner los ojos en blanco y pensar _Sí. Bien. Perfecto_.

-Estás ardiendo.

Tose y aparta la mano de Peter con un movimiento de cabeza. Se yergue de nuevo y consigue mantener el equilibrio. Peter se siente fulminar con una mirada y, por un momento, piensa que a lo mejor Sylar no es lo más terrorífico con lo que se ha encontrado cara a cara. "¿En serio? No lo había notado."

-¿Desde cuándo estás así?  
- Peter... Por favor, no me apetece... – parece que ruega, y no termina la frase. Peter sólo arquea las cejas y le observa con atención – Me duele la cabeza, no me apetece hablar ahora.

Después baja la mirada y se recorre el pelo con la mano, durante unos segundos. Peter no se mueve del sitio. Finalmente resopla, pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo y se aparta para dejarle pasar. Cualquiera pensaría que conoce a Mohinder como la palma de su mano.

El apartamento de Mohinder es un desastre. No es que el suyo sea el palacio de Buckingham, pero no tiene montañas de libros apiladas en el suelo. Los cds, en cambio, son otra historia distinta.

Mohinder se tambalea hasta el sofá, manteniendo el equilibrio lo suficiente como para dejarse caer en una de las esquinas y apretar las rodillas contra el pecho. Tiene tres cojines acumulados en uno de los brazos del sofá. Tres cojines y cuatro vasos vacíos de té sobre la mesa, otra tetera haciéndose.

-Mohinder, parece que te estás muriendo.

En su cabeza resuena el _Cállate_, alto y claro y con un precioso grado de melodrama que ya ha aprendido que es característico en Mohinder. Lo único que sale realmente de su boca es "um", y entierra la cabeza en la pila de cojines que tiene a su lado.

Peter no sabe si sentarse. Han salido dos veces. Dos veces, y ni siquiera le ha besado, ni ha ocurrido algo que vaya más allá del típico "me gusta tu ADN y tu complejo de héroe". Mohinder resulta bastante desconcertante cuando quiere. Y cuando no quiere también.

Después lo oye como un murmullo, almohadillado contra los cojines y en un hilillo de voz reticente. "Coge algo de comer, si quieres" y Peter se muerde el labio inferior para acallar la sonrisa.

Se acerca a la cocina sólo para retirar el agua del fuego, y la recorre con la mirada en busca de algo comestible que, a ser posible, Mohinder no haya cocinado. De ahí lo de comestible. Echa dos vasos de zumo de naranja, y Mohinder le mira extrañado cuando le pone uno delante.

-Quiero té.  
-Te has tomado cuatro vasos.

Frunce el entrecejo, y se esfuerza por parecer un niño de cuatro años al que no le quieren comprar una piruleta. "Quiero té".

- Me da igual – vuelve a enseñarle el vaso de zumo, y esta vez Mohinder lo coge, con manos temblorosas y otra mirada fulminante. Parece que va a tener muchas de esas hoy.

Se sienta a su lado, demasiado cerca, y Mohinder tiene el vaso delante de los ojos y mira el zumo como si fuera veneno naranja. Peter decide ir con el sarcasmo –"Tienes que bebértelo"-, y se arrepiente de las palabras tan pronto como salen de su boca. Mohinder entorna los ojos y a Peter le sorprende seguir respirando.

Deja el vaso encima de la mesa, apartando papeles y libros, y espera que Mohinder no sea uno de esos maniáticos que necesitan posavasos para vivir, o esta relación no les llevará a ninguna parte. Si es que resulta que hay relación, claro.

Mohinder da un sorbo al zumo con los ojos cerrados, y hace muecas que harían reír a Peter si no fuera porque sabe que sería la última acción de su vida. Piensa en su epitafio: "Peter Petrelli, se rió de Mohinder Suresh". En su versión mental, continúa con "y el genetista lo degolló, descuartizó y tiró cada pieza de su cuerpo a un mar distinto", pero duda que tenga dinero suficiente para que ponga todo eso en su lápida.

Se lo bebe en dos tragos, y cuando se lo da, es casi como un desafío, con las cejas enarcadas y "mi té".

Peter tiene que poner los ojos en blanco. Nathan suele decir que él es inmaduro. Es evidente que no ha estado con Mohinder más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Cuando le quita el vaso de la mano, Mohinder vuelve a hundir la cabeza en los cojines, se aprieta más contra el brazo del sofá, y Peter no sabe si es puro instinto natural, adoptar una posición fetal, o si simplemente se está apartando de él.

Podría saberlo, si quisiera. Una ojeada a la mente de Mohinder, y las cosas serían bastante más fáciles de comprender. Y, probablemente, Mohinder tampoco volvería a dirigirle la palabra, claro. A veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Opta por el remedio tradicional.

-¿Qué te duele?

Mohinder gruñe. "Todo", y se aprieta las piernas contra su pecho.

-¿Te has tomado algo para la fiebre?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – escupe las palabras, y Peter tiene la sensación de que le va a morder. En un sentido completamente no agradable. Dos segundos y su expresión se suaviza, se muerde el labio inferior antes de añadir – Lo siento. Es... No he dormido en dos días, estoy...

Peter deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, al lado del suyo. "No pasa nada", y se acerca un poco a Mohinder. Ésta vez no se aparta. No es que le quedase espacio físico al que apartarse, pero al menos no hace amago de ello. Es reconfortante.

Acerca una mano, lo suficiente para rozar los rizos de Mohinder, tantearle la frente con un par de dedos. Mohinder sigue sin apartarse. Cierra los ojos y murmura "tienes las manos frías", y Peter no quiere moverse, así que sólo continúa moviendo los dedos como un péndulo, acariciando –no, no acariciando, acariciando implica cariño, implica- rozando la piel, arrastrando gotas de sudor a su paso.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – la voz de Mohinder suena débil y como adormilada, tiene una mano tapándole la boca y la otra debajo de la cabeza.  
-Supongo.

Dice algo que suena como "vale", antes de retirarse la mano de la frente. Peter piensa _Ya está, ya la has cagado, Peter, no te ha llevado tanto tiempo_, y entonces el rostro de Mohinder se hunde en su cuello y él cae contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Mohinder¿qué...  
- Shhh – las manos cerca de su brazo, y su rostro pasa del cuello al hombro, y busca una posición más cómoda -. Has dicho que te ibas a quedar.

Peter intenta descubrir cómo una cosa se relaciona con la otra. Quizá quedarse implica ser una almohada humana. Quizá quedarse implica eso y algo más. Quizá debería irse.

Le pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda y coloca la mano en su costado, casi en la cintura. Cuando ladea la cabeza, prácticamente se apoya en la de Mohinder, en los rizos que le hacen cosquillas en el cuello, y Mohinder hace eso con la garganta, que suena como a un ronroneo, y a Peter le hace gracia.

-Sabes que podías haberme llamado¿no?

Mohinder hace caso omiso, se agarra a su camisa y trata de hundirse un poco más. "La próxima vez te mandaré un e-mail" con un tono que parece de broma y se pierde en el apartamento. Las rodillas de Mohinder le rozan los muslos, y Peter pone los ojos en blanco.

Así que así es. La relación. La no-relación, lo que sea. Salidas de vez en cuando y un trabajo parcial de almohada humana. Bueno, no está del todo mal.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
-Quiero que dejes de moverte.

Peter se desliza un poco más en el sofá. Hasta que puede apoyas la cabeza completa y Mohinder levanta un poco la cabeza, sólo un poco, entornando los ojos y "eres un crío". Se ríe, Mohinder vuelve a su posición, un poco más cerca de su cuello, respirando sobre su yugular. Le oye pensar _Tonto_. Tonto¿quién usa insultos así todavía?

- Mira quién fue a hablar – se le escapa, y Mohinder intenta darle un golpe en el brazo, y termina dándoselo en el abdomen. Flojo y sin coordinación, y Peter tiene que reírse un poco más.  
- Me muero, Peter, podrías tener un poco de consideración – habla en susurros, y Peter tiembla un poco de la risa. Y Mohinder también, o quizá es sólo él, y Mohinder sólo curva los labios ligeramente.

Peter nunca se había fijado en sus labios.

Mentira. Peter se ha fijado _demasiado_ en sus labios. Y quizá no es el mejor momento para admitirlo.

Apoya los pies sobre la mesa, y nota una oleada de frustración emanando de Mohinder, pero no le oye quejarse. En lugar de eso, cierra los ojos y apoya las manos en el pecho, por encima de su corazón, y Peter las siente ahí, justo sobre la taquicardia.

-¿Es normal? – cuando Peter no sabe qué contestar, Mohinder elabora – Esto.

Traza círculos sobre la manga de Mohinder, sin terminar de apretar lo suficiente como para que él pueda sentirlos. "Si te refieres a ti, no te estás muriendo." Se ríe, ya es otro avance.

-No. Es... Esto – abre los ojos, se mueve hasta que su mejilla toca el cuello de Peter, y aspira -. Nosotros.

Peter traga saliva.

-No lo sé.

Se le ocurre que quizá debería haberlo meditado un poco, antes de meterse en este asunto. Así que respira hondo y hace lo seguro. Hace lo que le dice la vocecita dentro de su cabeza y lo que Nathan hace cuando es él quien habla con ese tono de voz, a medio romperse y lleno de incertidumbre.

Entierra los dedos en el pelo de Mohinder, sólo recorriendo los rizos, y, cuando posa los labios en su frente, puede sentir el escalofrío de Mohinder como si recorriese su propia columna. Los deja ahí unos momentos, los labios, y luego "aún estás caliente" y Mohinder tiene los ojos muy abiertos y los labios un poco separados, como si no supiera qué contestar.

Bueno, vale. No era la mejor frase.

Finalmente niega un poco con la cabeza y se separa un poco de él, sólo un poco, porque Peter no le retira la mano de la cintura y Mohinder tampoco hace ademán de echarle a patadas. Se aclara la garganta y cruza las manos sobre el pecho, con una sonrisa incómoda, labios apretados y la mirada baja.

Peter lo intenta de nuevo, le retira un par de rizos de la frente con las yemas de los dedos, y deja la mano rozando su sien, su mejilla, luego cerca de su mandíbula, y acariciando con el pulgar. Despacio y tentativo, dándole tiempo a apartarse y a... A. Lo que sea que Mohinder quiera hacer.

Sólo que no reacciona demasiado. Nada más allá de humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua y clavar la mirada en su boca.

Se acerca despacio, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y _Por Dios, Peter, no es un cervatillo, no estás de caza_. Deslizándose en el sofá y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Mohinder. Porque sí, hay una probabilidad bastante alta de acobardarse en el último momento, y no le conviene olvidarse de lo que está pensando hacer.

Mohinder también se inclina un poco hacia delante, sólo unos centímetros, con la cabeza ladeada y tragando saliva con dificultad. Peter lo oye, y también puede contar las gotas de sudor que le perlan la frente, captar el aroma a linimento mentolado. De repente hace demasiado calor, quizá él también tiene fiebre.

Y justo cuando Peter está a la distancia perfecta para morder los labios de Mohinder, cuando nota unas manos en el pecho, y a Mohinder retirándose unos centímetros.

Oh, Dios. _No quiere. La he cagado. No_

-Peter.  
-¿Qué?

Mohinder traga saliva y no contesta. "¿Estás bien?" y asiente, despacio, pero sobre seguro. Peter tiene una mano en su hombro, aprieta un poco, como suele hacer Nathan, como sabe que suele inspirar confianza y... La confianza era algo que ya deberían haber alcanzado. Hace tiempo.

-Lo siento – se aparta, se pasa los dedos por el pelo, como si quisiera tirar y no se decidiese a ello -. No sé... Dios.

Peter se muerde el labio inferior. "Está bien" y Mohinder le mira como si estuviese loco.

-No, no está bien, debería poder... Debería... – vuelve a tirarse del pelo – No debería influirme tanto.

Se sienta un poco más cerca, la mano de nuevo en su cintura, y Mohinder aprieta con fuerza los labios, hasta que sólo son una fina línea con poco color.  
-¿El qué?  
- Todo – respira hondo, y parece como si le costase encontrar las palabras -. Mi... familia. No sé. Todo. Es... Las cosas son distintas en India, Peter.

Oh. _Oh_. Eso tiene más sentido. Peter asiente con la cabeza, continúa mordiéndose el labio inferior, y Mohinder parece que se va a echar a temblar de un momento a otro y REALMENTE no es el mejor momento para que estén discutiendo esto. Conseguirá que a Mohinder le dé una lipotimia, y entonces sí que no habrá nada para discutir.

Apoya la barbilla en su hombro, y Mohinder gira el rostro para verle, demasiado cerca, respirando a la vez. "No estás en la India ahora, Mohinder" "Lo sé" y le parece que sonríe un poco, que sus labios se curvan ligeramente cuando le mira.

Peter se aparta y la mano que estaba en la cintura de Mohinder pasa a agarrar su costado, arrastrándole consigo cuando se deja caer hacia atrás, cuando se hunde en el sofá. De medio lado y a pocos centímetros y es lo más cerca que han estado desde que se conocieron. Las rodillas se tocan y Peter le coge la barbilla con dos dedos. "No hay que hacer nada que tú no quieras, Mohinder" y la forma en que le mira le hace sentirse como mantequilla por dentro.

Mohinder se encoge de hombros. "Ese es el problema¿no? Que quiero" y sus dedos juguetean con uno de los botones de la camisa de Peter. Evita mirarle a los ojos, y Peter no le suelta la barbilla, porque tiene barba de un par de días, y le gusta el tacto bajo los dedos.

Peter quiere decir "entonces..." y quiere decir "a la mierda las influencias, Mohinder" y puede que también quiera decir "quizá deberíamos esperar a que se te pase la gripe, Mohinder", aunque tampoco es como si se le fuera a pegar, Claire se encargó de eso. Pero no dice nada, y espera unos segundos, hasta que Mohinder respira hondo y se inclina hacia delante, un poco, con los labios entreabiertos y cortados y como si contase cada movimiento. Entonces, cuando está a unos milímetros, Peter también quiere decir "espero que no hayas vomitado antes", pero eso sería terriblemente anti-romántico, y probablemente Mohinder le tiraría el vaso de zumo a la cabeza y se enfurruñaría de nuevo, y ya que va a necesitar cojines para eso, prefiere ser la almohada humana, muchas gracias.

Le besa sin besar. Como si tantease el terreno y sólo pusiese los labios encima, unos segundos y _esperemos a ver qué pasa_, como si esperase las trompetas del Apocalipsis y en lugar de eso es sólo lo que hay. Respiraciones entrecortadas y Peter deseando meter la mano por debajo de su camisa, y labios sobre labios. Taquicardia y silencio sepulcral. Es Peter el que lo hace, moverse un poco, sin profundizar el beso, porque es sólo un roce, y no quiere que Mohinder se rompa, ni quiere que salga corriendo. Mueve los labios despacio, con la mano aún en su barbilla y centrándose sobre todo en el labio inferior de Mohinder. Lo traza con la lengua antes de besar –_besar_, no lo que están haciendo, que a Peter le resulta sólo un reconocimiento del terreno, y sabe que Mohinder lo necesita, pero también sabe que no es lo que realmente quiere-, dejando esos segundos de anticipación y con el corazón parado, antes de _labios_ y de que Mohinder esté presionado contra el sofá, y Peter compruebe que sabe a naranja y huele a menta y se derrite como chocolate dentro de su boca. Que no se mueve casi, y entierra los dedos en su pelo y su nuca. Que le gusta dejarse besar, porque parece como exhausto y derrotado, intoxicado. Una mezcla de fiebre y calor y la parálisis que supone el no saber si lo que haces está bien o mal.

Cuando se separan, Peter piensa _ummmm_, y luego _no ha estado mal_, y Mohinder tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que se le ha olvidado respirar. Espera no haberle matado, no es que se tenga en tan alta estima, pero Mohinder parece una persona impresionable cuando está moribundo.

-Bueno.

Mohinder abre los ojos, le mira con los párpados un poco caídos, y sin moverse del sitio, y Peter se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. "Creo que no se ha acabado el mundo."

-No, me parece que no – y Peter oye _aunque deberíamos seguir comprobándolo, por si acaso_.

Sin embargo, Mohinder sólo vuelve a apoyar la sien sobre su hombro, y Peter le atrae un poco más cerca, _por si acaso_, también. Parece un crío, asustado y enfermo y sólo acurrucándose junto a la persona más cercana, y Peter nunca se había considerado un ejemplo de madurez emocional, pero le hace sentirse un poquito más importante. Un poco más "chúpate ésa, universo" y lleno de las proverbiales mariposas en el estómago cuando la mano de Mohinder se queda en su estómago.

Apoya la barbilla en su pelo.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

Mohinder se encoge de hombros. "¿Implica que tengo que moverme?", y se encoge un poco, intentando encontrar una posición que no implique la maraña de ángulos que están hechos y codos y rodillas y hombros clavándose. Peter se ríe - "la telequinesia es útil a veces¿sabes?" "um" – y Mohinder asiente un poco con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

Durante un momento, Mohinder no se mueve, dice "no lo sé", pero eso no es lo que Peter oye.

-¿En serio?  
-¿Qué?

Mohinder levanta un poco la cabeza, como si no supiera de qué habla, y Peter no puede contener la sonrisa. "¿Grease, Mohinder? _¿Grease?_", y Mohinder se separa un poco y no le mira a los ojos.

-Yo no he dicho eso.  
-¿Grease?  
-Cállate.  
-Oh. Dios.  
-¡Yo no he dicho nada!

Peter tiembla. Literalmente tiembla de la risa, y Mohinder le mira a pocos centímetros, con lo que parece un puchero y una expresión avergonzada, y sólo la mínima parte de _no me gusta la telepatía_.

- La semana pasada te burlaste de mi colección de Star Trek, Mohinder. Y tienes Grease en dvd – recibe un golpe a cambio, contra las costillas y demasiado débil como para notarlo -. Seguro que es edición coleccionista¿verdad?  
-No puedes comparar Grease con Star Trek.

Mohinder parece verdaderamente ofendido. Con los ojos lloroso y extremadamente ofendido, el pelo contra su frente y las rodillas contra el pecho, casi apoyando su barbilla en ellas.

-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque existe una gran diferencia artística, Peter.  
-Eso es gay hasta para ti, Mohinder.

Puede verlo claramente, el hecho de que Mohinder se esfuerza por no sacarle la lengua, porque eso sería algo tremendamente infantil y algo que _Peter _ haría, no él. Así que se contenta con ladear la cabeza y mirar para otro lado. "Bueno, si es demasiado gay para ti..." y se aparta de él hasta que no se tocan y Peter siente el espacio vacío como un chorro de agua fría.

-Oh, Dios, eres tan melodramático – mientras acorta él el espacio, y Mohinder se aleja más contra el brazo del sillón.

Se ríe, y Mohinder se encoge e intenta no mirarle y no reír y sólo apartarse cuando Peter está a cinco centímetros y casi sobre él, metiéndole una mano por debajo de la camisa y riéndose contra su mejilla. "Venga, admite que la ves por John Travolta", vibrando en la erre y demasiado cerca de los labios de Mohinder. Roza la piel que arde, y Mohinder finalmente se ríe y gira un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para que Peter le trace los labios con la lengua y sonría contra ellos.

Le besa dulce –"¿o es por Kenickie, Mohinder?"- y con sabor a naranja, y Mohinder le pone las manos en la cintura y las puntas de los dedos por debajo de la camiseta –"en realidad es por los pantalones de cuero"- y Peter vuelve a reírse contra sus labios, porque le gusta sentirlos vibrar bajo el contacto. Agrietados y húmedos de saliva y más pálidos de lo que deberían.

- ¿Quieres ver la maldita película o no? – pregunta, y Mohinder le muerde los labios y apoya frente y frente, hasta que las narices se rozan y Peter casi puede sentirlo si Mohinder se humedece los labios.  
-Vale – con risa estúpida, otro beso rápido justo en los labios. Peter ya ha perdido la cuenta de los que van.

Intenta volver a su posición inicial, pies sobre la mesa –esta vez Mohinder no le mira mal. _Tan_ mal, al menos- y la nuca sobre el respaldo del sofá, y mueve un par de dedos que hacen que la carátula de la película salga del mueble y el disco vuele hasta el reproductor. Le gusta la telequinesia. La telequinesia es útil, le permite poner películas mientras Mohinder medita profundamente durante dos segundos cuál es la postura más cómoda que adoptar cuando le utiliza de almohada humana. Finalmente se tumba en el sofá, cabeza sobre sus muslos, y Peter se esfuerza _mucho_ por no pensar en lo ajustados que le quedan de repente los vaqueros.

Mohinder se gira, hasta que su espalda toca el abdomen de Peter y está ligeramente encogido. Respira despacio y con pesadez, y Peter lo siente cada vez que su pecho se mueve contra sus piernas. "Baja los pies de la mesa" y Peter tiene que poner los ojos en blanco, pero lo hace –es su apartamento, al fin y al cabo- y luego entierra los dedos en el pelo de Mohinder, porque lleva meses queriendo hacerlo, desenredar los rizos y comprobar si el tacto es tan suave como parece a simple vista. Supone que ahora tiene derecho a hacerlo cada vez que quiera, y eso está bien. Está muy bien.

Mohinder cierra los ojos bajo el tacto, cierra los ojos y se pega un poco más a su abdomen. Peter sonríe mientras en la pantalla comienza a sonar la melodía de "Love is a many esplendoured thing" y Mohinder tiene una mano en su rodilla, los dedos trazando dibujos invisibles sobre la tela. Peter tiene la teoría de que si acaricia del modo correcto, Mohinder ronronea, y los dedos exploran su pelo y acarician detrás de su oreja, peinando los rizos y rozando la piel, algo que hace a Mohinder sonreír y morderse los labios.

Para cuando han llegado a la escena de las gradas, Peter está practicando cómo hacer palomitas sin moverse del sofá, y Mohinder tiene los párpados casi bajados y Peter duda de que vea algo más allá que Travolta y los pantalones de cuero. Quizá la melodía de algunas canciones.

-¿Sabes que hubo una parodia de esta escena en Verónica Mars?

El microondas comienza a zumbar, y Peter se felicita mentalmente. Mohinder entorna los ojos y se gira lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Verónica Mars, Peter? – con un poco de incredulidad. Oh, claro, como si él fuera el de los gustos extravagantes.  
-Lo dice el tipo de los musicales. ¿Cuántos más tienes por ahí escondidos, Mohinder?

Mohinder decide que un cabezazo en el estómago es un buen ataque, y Peter se ríe. "Los musicales son un género consolidado, Peter".

-La televisión también.  
-La televisión atrofia la mente.  
-West Side Story también.

Mohinder no parece tener contestación para eso, y aprieta los labios con fuerza mientras de vuelve de nuevo hacia la televisión. Peter se siente un poco más satisfecho consigo mismo, pero "Teniendo en cuenta que tu máximo referente cinematográfico es Harrison Ford, no sé ni por qué me molesto en discutir contigo."

-Hey¿qué tienes en contra de Harrison?  
-¿Indiana Jones?  
-No te metas con Indiana Jones.  
- Oh¿vas a pegarme? – sonríe con la lengua contra los dientes y le mira de reojo – No puedes, estoy convaleciente. No es ético.

Peter deja escapar una carcajada y le mete un rizo negro por detrás de la oreja antes de inclinarse y susurrar, casi tocando la piel. "¿Quién dice que yo sea ético, Mohinder?" y su mano se desliza por su camisa, hasta encontrar los últimos botones desabrochados, y roza la piel con la punta de los dedos. "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no utilizaría juego sucio?" murmurando y acariciando su abdomen con el pulgar. Le muerde el lóbulo y Mohinder se ríe cuando la mano comienza a moverse más deprisa, y los dedos recorren su abdomen a toda velocidad. "Seguro que encuentro alguna manera de hacerte sufrir."

Unos segundos y Mohinder comienza a temblar -"Peter..."-, se muerde los labios e intenta soltarse, Peter le sostiene las manos por encima de la cabeza, y continúa haciéndole cosquillas y murmurando en su oído. "Venga, admítelo" "no seas crío" "eres tú el que no lo admites" "no hay nada que admitir"

-Vale – se mueve, y Mohinder gruñe cuando Peter se retira de debajo de él.

Le sujeta por la cintura cuando Mohinder se tambalea en el borde del sofá, y se mueve rápido para que Mohinder no se levante.

Descubre que, cuando se ve acorralado, Mohinder patalea y casi chilla y probablemente intentaría el juego sucio y las patadas por debajo de la cintura si tuviera fuerzas para ello. Finalmente Peter se sienta, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y cada vez que Mohinder intenta moverse, Peter intenta ignorar el calor y la fricción y básicamente cualquier tipo de sensación que se extienda por debajo de su cintura.

Se inclina hacia delante, sonriendo y sin soltarle y Mohinder dice "eso es juego sucio" y mueve de nuevo la cadera, justo _así_ y haciendo que Peter ahogue un pequeño gemido en la garganta. Se muerde los labios y luego "te lo advertí".

Mohinder se retuerce e intenta apartarse cuando Peter se inclina aún más y respira contra sus labios.

-Venga, admítelo – que suena como un siseo.  
-Nunca.

_Dios, testarudo_ y le muerde los labios. "Admítelo". Mohinder niega con la cabeza, los labios apretados y tratando de no reír, y, cuando su cadera se frota otra vez contra la de Peter, se pregunta si sigue siendo fiebre, o la mirada vidriosa y la piel ardiendo es por otra causa. "No te voy a soltar hasta que lo admitas¿sabes?" habla contra sus labios, y continúa el ritmo de Mohinder, respiración entrecortada y, Dios, quizá no fue tan buena idea lo de subirse encima de Mohinder.

Él sonríe, se humedece los labios con la lengua –"entonces no me sueltes"- y cuando vuelve a chocarse contra su cadera, Peter puede oír su gemido ahogado, lo siente jadear junto a su mejilla. Peter no le suelta, abandona la mejilla y continúa bajando el rostro, le muerde la garganta hasta que Mohinder hace ese sonido gutural, el _ughnn_ exhausto que se escapa sin quererlo, como si tuviera vida propia. Muerde y después besa el mordisco, lame y Mohinder tiene los ojos cerrados y continúa moviéndose contra él, embistiendo con poca fuerza y con respiraciones que parece que se alargan.

Tienen algo debajo. _El mando_, piensa Peter, y lo tira encima de la mesa, presionando botones sin mirar, y probablemente la película se para, se salta escenas, lo que sea. Sólo espera que Mohinder no se enfade con él si el dvd se ralla.

Esta vez le suelta las manos, pero Mohinder no se mueve. Aunque se moviese, aunque tuviese fuerzas y Peter no se sintiese una mínima parte culpable por aprovecharse de la situación, aunque ocurriese, la teliquesia es útil para muchas ocasiones. Continúa bajando, lamiendo y besando y dejando rastros de saliva cuando recorre su clavícula con la punta de la lengua, y desabrocha los botones con cuidado, uno a uno. Murmura "¿seguro que no quieres admitirlo?" sonriendo contra su piel, y Mohinder se estremece un poco, entre cosquillas y escalofrío, y dice algo incoherente que Peter no llega a entender.

Para cuando llega al borde de los vaqueros, a Peter le da miedo preguntar otra vez. _Podría decir que no_, y casi le da risa considerar esa opción, porque Mohinder está ardiendo y tiembla con los labios semiabiertos. Ojos cerrados y cabeza hacia atrás, sin mover los brazos de encima de su cabeza y como dejándose hacer. A Peter le gusta la expresión, _dejarse hacer_. Debe ser la mejor expresión del mundo.

Peter le oye, dentro de su mente. Palabras que no entiende y a ratos algo de inglés cerrado, con el acento atrapando las vocales incluso dentro de su cabeza. Le muerde el hueso de la cadera, despacio, mientras desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros, y se da cuenta de que hay sonido en el apartamento, de que el aire huele a mantequilla y a sal, y piensa _Las palomitas_ y luego algo como _Que les jodan a las palomitas_, porque, realmente, las palomitas no son tan importantes en la ecuación. Ni siquiera están viendo la maldita película, las palomitas sólo son un ambientador y un lastre.

Muerde la piel debajo del ombligo, muerde y besa, y Mohinder continúa haciendo ese sonido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta, e intenta mover la cadera, pero Peter le sostiene con una mano. Le sostiene, y sonríe contra la piel, contra el vello púbico que asoma, y baja los vaqueros y la ropa interior, sólo un poco.

Mohinder gruñe cuando no avanza más.

Peter levanta el rostro, lo suficiente para mirarle, y una mano en su cadera, trazando círculos sobre la piel. _Cosquillas_, y Mohinder abre los ojos y parece que quiere matarle.

- Venga, admítelo, Mohinder – baja un poco la mano, cerca de la erección, sin rozar, y Mohinder se muerde los labios y gruñe de nuevo-. No te va a matar admitirlo – y se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Niega con la cabeza, y Peter se ríe. "Eres un cabezota" y Mohinder traga saliva e intenta moverse. _Pues vale_. Se sienta sobre sus piernas, con la mano en su abdomen, justo debajo del ombligo, acariciando el vello negro con el pulgar. Piensa _tú lo has querido_, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, y justo antes de que Greased Lightnin´ comience a sonar en el televisor.

Mohinder gira un poco el rostro, abre los ojos.

_Oh, venga ya_.

Ladea la cabeza, observa a Mohinder. Mohinder, que sólo... Mira a la pantalla. Es estúpido. No, es surrealista. John Travolta no es tan... No es... De acuerdo, sí que lo es, pero... Es surrealista.

Se aclara la garganta, y Mohinder no le mira. "¿Qué?"

Peter enarca las cejas, Mohinder sigue sin mirarle.

-No, nada.  
-Shhhhh.

No, vale, _eso_ es surrealista.

Mohinder se muerde el labio inferior y sigue con la vista fija en la pantalla, respirando entrecortadamente y las manos agarrando el sofá con fuerza. Peter mira un momento la pantalla. A John Travolta, y luego a Mohinder, y vuelta a empezar. Resopla. En serio.

-Mohinder.

Por fin le mira, de reojo, y habla con voz casi ahogada "¿qué?"

-Sigo aquí.  
- No lo voy a admitir – y de algún modo consigue sonar digno. Estúpido cabezota y... Y... Está viendo la tele. Lo tiene encima, y está viendo el televisor y...

Ah, bien. Vale. De acuerdo.

_Veremos quién gana_. Estúpido Travolta.

Peter se inclina hasta que respira sobre él, sobre su erección. Lo agarra y se mete la punta en la boca, caliente y palpitando y _a ver a quién prestas atención ahora, Suresh_. Sonríe cuando oye el jadeo de Mohinder, sofocado y como si se quedase en sus pulmones. Puede verlo, con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose aún más fuerte al sofá.

Se lo saca de la boca, un momento, para lamerse los labios y mirarle enarcando una ceja. Mohinder suda, tiene la piel como ácido bajo sus dedos y su pecho se mueve a ritmo irregularmente rápido. A lo mejor no debería estar haciendo esto. A lo mejor le da una lipotimia de verdad y entonces sí que la ha cagado.

Bueno, haberlo pensado antes.

Se la mete rápido en la boca, abarcando todo lo que puede y hasta que le arde la garganta. Saliva, mucha saliva y lengua y puede oír el grito ahogado de Mohinder y sentir cómo intenta embestir contra su boca. Aún tiene las manos en su cadera, y Mohinder deja de agarrar el sofá para pasar a enterrar los dedos en su pelo. Agarra con fuerza, tira e intenta dirigirle. Dentro y fuera, y Peter tiene ganas de decirle que pare, que ahora es él quien lleva el ritmo y lo puede hacer tan lento, tan rápido, tan estúpidamente tortuoso como quiera.

Y lo quiere lento. Lento y contando cada respiración suya, cada gemido ahogado cuando se lo mete otra vez, hasta casi notarlo en la garganta. Ardiendo y palpando las pulsaciones con la lengua, respirando sobre el vello púbico y parándose unos segundos, tanteando con la lengua y chupando, saliva y calor que abrasa hasta que Mohinder gime más fuerte.

"Peter" con voz rota y perdiéndose en el apartamento, y a Peter le gusta. Que diga su nombre. Le gusta porque se cierra en las vocales y suena diferente y como vibrando contra el aire. Continúa moviéndose, más rápido de lo que a Peter le gustaría, respirando demasiado rápido, demasiado. A Peter le arde la garganta, los pulmones y Mohinder tira de su pelo con fuerza cuando se corre, cuando tiembla y Peter le oye en su cabeza _Diosdiosdios_ y _Peter_ y palabras en Tamil que se entremezclan. Vibra y arde y es como si se deshiciera por dentro, en su boca y bajo él.

Espera a que deje de temblar, a que comience a respirar de nuevo. Le besa la cadera, las marcas que han dejado sus uñas, y se tumba en el lado exterior del sofá, haciendo que Mohinder se mueva contra el respaldo para hacerle sitio. Demasiado juntos, para que no se caigan, y Peter tiene una mano en la cadera de Mohinder mientras éste se ríe un poco e intenta subirse los vaqueros sin tener que tirar a Peter fuera del sofá.

Murmura "¿quieres...?" con voz débil y sin mirarle a los ojos. No espera a que conteste, y simplemente acerca la mano a sus pantalones y le tiemblan los dedos cuando le desabrocha el botón y le baja la cremallera. Peter le ayuda, una mano encima de sus dedos, estabilizándole, y acerca el rostro para besarle en los labios.

Los dedos de Mohinder no son un contraste. Calor y calor, y Peter le guía la mano, porque continúa temblando y parece descoordinado. Son besos lentos y perezosos, todo labios y Mohinder tiene los ojos cerrados mientras le toca. Peter gruñe, ahoga gemidos contra su boca y le besa la comisura de los labios. Mohinder se ríe, y suena como una risa nerviosa, como _no sé qué hacer, ayúdame_ y se mueve un poco, hasta que está algo por encima de él y es Peter el que se deja hacer. Contra el sofá, lento y bajo los labios de Mohinder, que no paran de moverse contra los suyos.

No tarda mucho en correrse, un orgasmo lento y oleadas de placer blanco, y los dedos de Mohinder que no le sueltan y acarician a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Quizá es una venganza. La verdad es que le da igual.

Mohinder le mira durante unos segundos, y después se deja caer de nuevo contra el sofá, mirada baja y labios húmedos, con la mano dentro de los pantalones de Peter. Peter respira, despacio y cerca de su rostro, y le acerca con la mano que tiene en su cintura, hasta que están el uno contra el otro y Peter puede contarle las pestañas. "¿Te sigues muriendo?" en un susurro, y Mohinder se hunde un poco hacia abajo y entierra el rostro en su cuello. "Un poco menos" y luego "no estarás celoso de Travolta¿verdad?", y Peter tiene ganas de morderle los labios, pero le pillan demasiado lejos.

- Harrison Ford sigue siendo mejor – musita, contra su pelo. Mohinder se encoge de hombros -. ¿Es eso una confesión? – y su tono de voz suena un poco demasiado divertido.

Mohinder levanta el rostro, se vuelve a colocar a su altura y le mira con los ojos entornados. "Aunque lo fuera, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Petrelli". Se humedece los labios con la lengua y sonríe como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, el puto Suresh. Con la mirada inocente en los ojos de chocolate y las manos que tiemblan cuando besa o cuando le toca, o cuando deja que Peter le lama entero.

Y Peter tiene que admitirlo, eso, todos esos detalles, le matan un poco por dentro.


End file.
